


S h e l t e r

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Brownham, Filth, Fluff, Gang, Homeless Shelters, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jokes, M/M, Mention of Past Assault, Porn, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Robbery, Starvation issues, dammit, if I keep adding to this I'll change tags cause of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Matthew and Will are struggling to survive on the streets after meeting at a clinic around a year ago now,the two traveling from city to city in California's heavily populated areas searching for work.Matthew can't help but do anything he can to protect and shelter the 19 year old boy, doing the mostto ensure his safety through their endeavors.There's only so much he can do when the young man is hell bent on being a grown independent against him.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to stop, AGAIN, from my other AS USUAL, unfinished fics.
> 
> God dammit.
> 
> I needed cute Brownham trash.  
> Though...the, warnings don't really scream 'cute',  
> I swear there's cute.

 

 

 

 

  
"What- _what_ -!?" Will gasped awake looking at Matthew with wide tired eyes as he nudged him.

"Wakey wakey...I'm sorry...we gotta move, it's getting late and I need to work."

Will groaned and sat up from the sleeping-bag, rubbing his eyes as he took Matthew's hand to stand up  
in the dark alley.

"Please don't make me go back to a shelter again Matty...I wanna go with you. I promise I wont get in  
trouble, I'll wait outside...I don't like when you leave me."

Matthew sighed and ran his hand through the mess of long curls on the younger man's head, staring  
at his blushing puffy cheeks before sliding his hand down to his smooth jawline.

"No...and I'm sorry, but it's dangerous. I'll be quick and be right back at the shelter with you in no time,  
okay kiddo?" Matt leaned down and picked up Will's tattered dirty burgundy book-bag and helped it onto his thin  
shoulders, smiling comfortingly as the boy grumbled and shook his head.

"It's not fair, I can help us get money- I know you don't like it but I did plenty before I met you."  
Will pouted, adjusting his gray sweatpants and dirty white tee to try and fight the wrinkling fabric.

"Yeah? You don't think I remember that? You wanna talk about how we met? In a fucking free clinic?  
What was it, I had, mmm, three stitches to my palm after breaking a car window to save a dog from  
a locked hot car. Reasonable excuse. You were in there cause, lemme try and remember, OH, cause  
you got fucking blitz attacked by a group of pricks trying to _rob_ and _rape_ you, is that right? Stabbed  
you in the _fucking_ shoulder? Black eye, busted lip, bruised hips? Am I making my fucking **POINT** , Willy!?"

"Stop! Fuck! Okay! Fucking _ASS_ hole!" Will shoved Matthew away and stomped out of the alley, Matt groaning  
as he snatched up his own bag and the sleeping bag to hurry after him.

"Will! _Fuck_ \- wait up, dammit!" Matthew called, skidding his worn out shoes on the sidewalk when he came to  
slow down and turn in front of the boy.

" **WHAT**?" Will snapped, throwing a hand up to flip Matt's baseball cap off his head. Matt caught the hat before it was  
launched away, huffing a tired sigh as he nestled it back on his short black hair.

"I'm- fucking sorry, I didn't mean to bring that shit up like that...I just...I'm afraid of anything happening to you again  
now that I'm with you- I'm...I have to protect you, okay?"

Will eyed his street partner, frowning as he did.

"...it's fine. I'm honestly more upset you brought up Maxwell. I miss him."

Matt raised a brow and smiled in slight relief through his guilt, grabbing Will's hand and kissing his knuckles.

"We'll find him soon enough. Damn mutt chewed that rope off cause he saw a cat or something and couldn't help  
himself, he's probably rolling around like a psycho in a pile of trash like he always does. Happy as a doofus can be."

Will scoffed and nodded, finally smiling back at him.

"...can you skip working tonight and stay at the shelter with me, since you hurt my feelings?"

Matt sighed a loud exaggerated sound up at the sky as he tilted his head back in submission.  
"Fiiiiiinnnnnnnnne, you god damned guilt trip abusing brat."

Will grinned and shimmy'd his shoulders in victory, locking his arm around Matthew's as they began walking  
side by side down the sidewalk.

"You _love_ me."

"Yup."

\---

"Two blokes for whatever the hecks you got, prefereably together, he's just turned 19- I'm 26, I'd like to  
keep an eye on him." Matt gestured at Will who stood shied behind his shoulder, the boy peeking over to  
look at the woman behind the glass window in the shelter's entrance.

The dark haired woman with the name tag 'Alana' smiled sweetly as she leaned over to make eye contact with  
the younger man hiding behind Matt.

"I remember you two from a few weeks ago, hi again sweetheart, how are you?"

Will shifted his eyes from the counter cluttered with clipboards and pens to the bright red lipstick smile  
that made him feel pinned in place all the sudden.

"I..I'm fine...can I please get a cot close to Matty so I'm not alone?" Will stammered his response, the woman  
widening her smile with a nod. "I can luckily do that for you darling, go ahead and sign in and I'll get you to  
some beds."

Matt thanked her and filled out the papers for him and Will, nudging a short elbow into the boy's rib as he did.

"W-wha?" Will startled, turning his gaze from the woman gathering two small cartons of supplies for them in the booth.

"Quit drooling, you're gonna scare her outta helping us out- cheese wad."

"I'm not drooling, she's pretty but I'm not drooling- I, just, shut up before I tell her you've got weed in your bag."

Matt snapped around and hissed at Will in surprise, "How the fuck did you- YOU KEEP YOUR TRAP **SHUT** BRAT I  
SWEAR TO GOD IN HEAVEN~" Will grinned amused at Matt's silent harsh whispered half threat, grabbing his hand to hold  
as the man tossed the clipboard and pen down to the counter- following Alana into the shelter.

" _Nothin' but guilt trips and blackmail from you, I swear_.." Matthew grumbled under his breath.

\---

Will sat in the center of his small cot Indian-style as he played an old 101 Dalmatians game on his gameboy colour.

He glanced from the game to see Matt drag his own cot over and pressed their rails together, climbing in as he  
sighed and laid lazily with an arm hanging over the free edge.

"You okay?" Will asked returning his eyes to the gameboy.

Matt nodded with a soft grunt, staring at the tall buildings dark ceiling- their cots the only two pulled together out of  
about another 50 in the large sheltered area filled with other homeless strangers.

"Doesn't _sound_ like it...that sound usually means you don't plan on sleeping."

"I **don't**."

"Cause I'm a victim? A target? Weak? Or just a _pathetic_ kid you're doomed to helicopter over for the rest of your life?"  
Will muttered, staying quiet as he played his muted game.

Matthew sat up quick with another look of furious frustration, huffing once as he contained his outburst and buried it.

"You're _**really** _ fucking good at making me feel like a shit bag when I'm not doing anything wrong, dammit."  
He laid back down and pulled the floored blanket up and over himself to go to sleep. Even if he knew he wouldn't  
really, he'd fake it to make Will feel better.

"It's a unique trait of mine..." Will answered with a small smile quietly glancing back over to see Matt's closed eyes  
and crumpled cap smooshed under his head in the cot.

"Fucking brat.." Matt mumbled the words, keeping his eyes shut and ears wide open for the next hour until Will  
finally put the game away and fell asleep.

He opened his eyes and turned to stare at the ceiling again.

When Will stirred and whimpered in his sleep he'd reach over and stroke his mess of curls a few times,  
soothing him back to calm before returning his focus on counting the tiles above.

The last time they did this he had played Will's game, which revealed his fib of sleeping to the boy when  
he saw how many levels he hadn't reached were accomplished.

( _250....270.....310......_ )

\---

( _...2,076...2-...there's a missing tile...a fucking tile is missing...fucking seriously?_ )

Matt groaned and rolled his eyes shut for a moment, sighing as he sat up in the cot.

He checked his watch and saw it was 10 minutes to lights-on, turning to watch a few groups of  
people silently getting up and gathering their things.

Will snored loudly beside him, his hands tucked under his cheek as he slept on his side facing him.

Matt hated waking him up, the childish cute way he always laid tucked almost in a nestled ball was his favorite sight.

"...Will...pup...I'm sorry...you gotta wake up..."

Will jerked awake with a gasp, as usual- which always bothered Matthew, knowing why he was constantly terrified  
to wake. His assault had happened as a rude awakening a year ago.

"Matty-" Will croaked sleepily, squinting up at him and clearing his throat. "I'm up...it's okay...um...god...I feel like I  
didn't sleep at all..."

Matt chuckled at the irony, shaking his head as he ran his fingers through Will's bed-head hair.

"That's not good...how does a hotel sound for next time, hm?"

Will blinked a few times to focus his hazy tired vision, furrowing his brows at his partner. "Huh? We can afford that  
again? Since when?"

"I got my ways, don't worry. Come on, let's go grab some grub before these animal's snatch it all up from the line."

"Can I have your potato again?" Will smiled with bright eyes now, hurrying out of his sleepy state to shove his  
feet into worn sneakers and pulled his backpack on over the same white tee from the previous few days.

"Course, Mr. Potato Head. I get your ' _icky_ ' tuna in return as usual."

"I know tuna dammit, I used to fish with my daddy, that's **not** tuna, I swear!"

Matt laughed and kissed Will's forehead as he pulled him up from the cot.

"Forgive the people trying to keep us fed for serving cheap fish, darlin'."

" **It's not fish**!!!"

\---


	2. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Will become heated after a sudden unpleasant encounter with a predatory stranger,
> 
> The 'heat' had two different effects on the couple, taking quick action to relieve their flustered  
> reactions- they find a spot to alleviate the suddenly sparked agitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trash seeeeexxxxxxxx  
> aahhhhhhhhhh~ *keeps screaming*
> 
> Sorry *coughs*

 

 

 

 

"Mmf- hey," Matt swallowed the soggy meatloaf and gestured his chin at Will's tray beside his own.

"- **eat** the fucking greens before I _shove_ them down your throat."

Will shot a pouting glare at the man and shoveled a single large spoonful of the peas into his mouth,  
chewing with an exaggerated disgusted expression as he swallowed and shrugged a ' _bring it_ ' sassed shoulder  
shimmy toward Matt.

Matthew snorted a short laugh and nodded in satisfaction at the silly thing, "Good boy."

"Hey, hey can I ask if the boy's for sale? Like, just, or can I just get in on some fun with the two of yous tonight?"  
A man suddenly asked as he leaned in between their shoulders invasively, itching his scruffy beard with an arm  
full of needle tracks.

"Ah- **sir** , no-!" Will tried to respond as fast as he could to the unfortunate attempt, instantly seeing Matt's face twist  
with bewildered fury.

It was too late- Matt had already snatched the man's jacket collar down as he launched his own lunch tray half full of  
food against his face.

Will gasped and flinched away from the burst of smashed meat and vegetables flying from the quick action, jumping  
out of the bench as he grabbed Matt's wrists and stop him from diving into full attack mode. The crowded tables  
around them all turned to watch the sudden clatter and tray cracking harshly against the intruder like a high school fight  
beginning.

"Matty **_stop_**! Please, it's okay! You did enough, come on! We need to go, okay!?"

"Right- right, okay, this fucking _PERVERT_ can sit there and chow down on my meal, **HUH**!? Enjoy-! You _sick_ fucking  
sack of **PUSS**!" Matt spat down at the floored groaning man covered in mess, snarling as Will grabbed their bags and  
dragged him away before anyone could stop them for the assault.

"Why the shit did you stop me Willy, that mother fucker-"

"We need to find a private place, **_NOW_**." Will demanded, pausing their hurried walk up the sidewalk to give Matthew  
a look.

Matt blinked and raised his brows as he cracked a curious smirk, recognizing ' _THE_ ' look from Will's bright blue serious eyes.

"You sick little brat~" Matt grinned now as he was pulled by the wrist back into the quick escape.

\---

Will moaned and gripped the wired fence in the back of a shaded alley, the early morning sky light just turning pink and blue  
above.

Matthew huffed and groaned, grunting as he thrusted up into the boys tight ass lubed with saliva. He gripped his thin sharp  
hips above the sweatpants lowered half down his thighs, his own member pulled out of his undone jeans.

"F-faster Matty, please~"

Matt answered the plea immediately, letting the slim waist go and grabbing the fence to enclose the boy between  
his arms as he began fucking him relentlessly faster and harder with heavier paced adrenalized groans.

Will bit his lip as he tried his best not to cry out against the furious heated fucking, whimpering through his keened  
moans and gasps.

"You're fucking mine- fuck....ff..fuck, mine alone god, dammit pup, _you hear me_ ~" Matt snarled under his panted  
heavy groans, licking his lips and letting one hand go from the fence to hold Will's hip when the boy's knee's buckled  
through a shaking orgasm.

"G-god, I-I'm yours M...Matty!" Will cried finally, gasping as his clenching tight hole was suddenly filled with hot bouts  
of shooting spilled come that made its way to ooze out the edges and down his thighs.

Matthew pressed his forehead to the back of Will's shoulder blade as he shuddered through his finish, panting hard against  
the boy's wrinkled pushed up t-shirt.

"F-fuck I love you..." Matt managed to breathe as he hurried to wiped Will clean before ruining his lowered sweatpants.

"I..I love you too Matty, so much," Will shivered the words as he came down from the buzzing nerves burning through his  
body, wincing when his older partner pulled out to finish cleaning the rest of the mess his rear started spilling free.

"I'm sorry I freaked out...I'm lucky to have you as my rock, Willy...you know how to ground me faster than cops would  
try and lock my ass up over the stupid shit I do..." Matt tossed the rag he had been supplied from the shelter and turned  
Will around to face him, smiling when the young man pressed a gentle passionate kiss to his lips.

"It's okay...I'm lucky to have you too...but...you owe me two potatoes with no trades now...I didn't get to finish eating."

Matt widened his eyes and dropped his jaw, curving the shocked expression to a sarcastic scoff at that.

"OF COURSE, I MEAN, _NORMAL_ COUPLES END SEX WITH THE TYPICAL ' _ILOVEYOU_ 'S BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF BLACKMAIL  
WASN'T THE EXPECTED END OF THIS ONE."

Will grinned smugly and planted a quick kiss to Matt's nose and shuffled his pants up to his hips before  
zipping Matt's jeans up.

"You **love** me~"

"I..fffucking, **do**." Matt grumbled as they gathered their things and let the kid take his hand to lead him out  
of the alley.

\---

 


End file.
